500 ans d'histoires
by kevin1901
Summary: Nico di Angelo a vécu beaucoup de rencontres au cour de l'histoire. Quoi de plus normal pour un vampire. Venez les découvrir. Rated T pour être sûr. Disponible sur wattpad.
1. Le massacre de l'église

**Le massacre de l'église**

 _ **Nouvelle-Orléans, 1656**_

Nico a toujours été du genre hum... comment dirais-je... a suivre ses envies et désirs .

Donc quand cet homme d'église et ses fidèles ont décider de brûler ces femmes pour sorcellerie, il a décider de les sauver.

Ne vous méprenez pas! Nico n'est pas ce que l'on pourrais qualifiez de "gentil", mais il savait que ces sorcières, car c'était bien des sorcières, se vengerais sur le village. Donc il se faufila dans les cachot , tuant les quelques gardes présent sur les lieux, et leurs proposa son aide.

Les sorcières et les vampires sont, et seront sans doute toujours, des ennemies naturelles mais au vu de leurs situation elles acceptèrent de collaborer.

Elles décidèrent de ne se vengées que sur l'église et ses fidèles, ce qui déçu Nico.. tout du moins au départ. Car si elles épargnèrent le reste de la population, elles firent preuve d'une grande ingéniosité dans leur massacre. Démembrement, écorçage a vif, écartèlement, empalement sur des crucifix, elles ne s'imposèrent aucunes limites .

Quand vint le tour du prêtre, celui attrapa son crucifix et se mis a prier de manière frénétique, arguant qu'il allait les renvoyées en enfer, là ou selon lui, était leurs places. Cela ne le sauva pas.

Avant de partir celle qui devait être la chef, une jeune fille d'a peine 14 ans a la peau cuivré et au cheveux frisés, le remercia :

 _-Au nom de toutes mes sœurs, nous te remercions de ton aide ._

 _-Pas la peine de me remercier. Si vous ne l'aviez pas fait, je m'en serais chargé. Après tout moi aussi j'ai un certain talent dans ce domaine._

Il avait dit ça avec un léger sourire, presque tranquillement, mais ses yeux ne trompait pas, il avait un vrai talent qu'il aurait adoré leur montrer.

Les autres sorcières, mal à l'aise, décidèrent d'abréger les remerciement pour pouvoir partir, les autorités n'allait pas tarder a remarquer le "désordre" qu'osait cette nuit.

Mais avant qu'elles ne partent il demanda a la jeune fille son nom.

Celle-ci lui murmura la réponse, comme un secret entre eux, et cela le fit sourire, car il pensait qu'elle avait justement un visage assez inoubliable pour le porter.

Et il parti lui aussi vers d'autres horizons.

" _Hazel, je m'appelle Hazel Levesque."_


	2. Petit meurtre à Versailles

**Petit meurtre à Versailles**

 _ **Paris, dans les années 1780-1789**_

Nico a toujours était rancunier, c'était même son principal défaut (même si lui voyer plutôt ça comme une qualité). Et il n'aimait pas, _mais alors pas du_ _ **tout**_ , les enfant, il détestait viscéralement ces petites saloperies, les trouvant bruyant, moches, cons, insupportables,...

Donc quand Marie-Antoinette refusa de lui donné une place à la cour de Versailles, ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, après tout il était mieux éduquer que la plupart des "hauts" de ce monde, était intelligent, avait de la conversation et en plus il était tout aussi "langue de pute" que les autres pétasses de la cour, il décida qu'un tel affront ce devait d'être puni.

Et croyez moi, s'il adora voir le corps sans vie du nourrisson, il aima encore plus le hurlement que poussa la reine en l'apprenant.

Apres, si je suis tout a fait honnête avec vous, il est peut-être possible, je dis bien "peut-être", qu'il aida les Français pendant la Révolution. Mais pas grand chose hein! Juste quelques informations...


	3. Une révolution pas comme les autres

**Une révolution pas comme les autres**

 _ **New-York, 28 juin 1969**_

Nico avait participé a beaucoup d'évènements dans l'histoire (La Révolution Française, l'enterrement de la reine Victoria et la Seconde Guerre Mondiale entre autres), mais si on lui avait dis qu'il se passerait quelque chose d'aussi mémorable dans le bar de _Stonewall Inn,_ il se serait bien foutu de votre gueule!

Quand il avait vu les flics déboulé pour faire chier le monde il s'était dit, _et merde je pourrais pas conclure avec ce mec._ En même temps c'était beaucoup plus facile pour lui, après tout il pouvait bien utilisé l'hypnose, mais il voulait se la joué réglo alors il décida de sortir du bar avec l'idée de tuer 2 ou 3 personnes, pour se détendre, quand il senti un changement.

La colère, la rage et la frustration, en masse, en vagues même, déferlait de toute parts, de chaque clients, danseurs, serveurs pour s'écrasait sur les forces de l'ordre qui pour la première fois n'avait pas le pouvoir.

Il les aida, en sauva quelques uns qui était blessés et défonça les barrages que formait les policiers pour les neutralisés, comme si ça allait marcher!

Pendant tout ce temps il observa le mec qui lui avait tapé dans l'œil se battre avec une férocité et une hargne qui aurait fait verdir de jalousie la plupart des créatures surnaturels de ce bas monde. Il était beau, majestueux et même sexy malgré la situation, et il se demanda s'il ne devrait pas le transformé, car il ferait un vampire de choix. Mais il ne le fit pas. Car ce jeune homme, avec ses cheveux blonds, ses yeux bleus et son sourire éblouissant était fait pour la vie, n'importe qui l'aurait vu.

Alors dorénavant, à chaque Gay Pride, il pensé, avec un tendre sourire, a ce garçon.

Ce garçon qui l'avait abordait en lui disant :

" _Salut, tu viens souvent ici ? Moi c'est Will, Will Solace_."


	4. Un avant-gout de l'Enfer

**Un avant-gout de l'Enfer**

 _ **Armação dos Búzios, 2009**_

Nico n'a jamais eu de problème pour s'adapter aux différentes situations que sa vie lui a réservé, mais il admit volontiers qu'il avait eu chaud cette fois-là.

Hum... chaud, c'est le cas de le dire, il avait failli cramer!

Quand il s'était rendu au Brésil pour affaire, comprendre par-là retrouver la petite balance qui avait donnait son emplacement à ses ennemis, il ne s'attendait pas a se retrouver nez-à-nez avec une créature des Enfers.

Comprenait le aussi! Ce gosse, car il devait avoir 15-16 ans tout au plus, avait l'air aussi inoffensif qu'un bébé panda, et Dieu sait que c'est mignon un bébé panda!

Toujours est-il que lorsque ce môme c'était planté devant lui, avec un sourire Colgate sur son visage de lutin latino, ces cheveux noir et bouclés, et ces 50 kilos tout mouillé pour lui dire qu'il était content d'être venu car cela faisait longtemps, _mais vraiment_ _ **looonnngtemps**_ , qu'il voulait bouffer du vampire, Nico avait tout de suite pensé a une mauvaise blague.

Voyant que Nico restait imperturbable, il se mit a rire a gorge déployé, s'attirant un haussement de sourcils. Puis, une fois calmé, se mit a sourire comme un enfant qui s'apprêtait a casser l'un de ses jouets _._ Et la transformation débuta.

Son corps s'allongé pendant que ces membres, a savoir les bras et les jambes, s'arquaient de manière bizarre, son visage ou plutôt les os de son visage se briser pour ensuite se remodeler, le reste de son corps aussi d'ailleurs.

Et alors que Nico se demandait dans quelle genre de merde il avait put se fourrer, il eu de suite la réponse en le voyant s'enflammer de toutes parts.

La seule pensé qui traversa son esprit à ce moment là fut, _je vais en chier pour m'en sortir!_

Car il était rare, très rare même, de s'en sortir contre un Chien des Enfers.

Et la saloperie n'avait même pas attendu 2 secondes avant d'essayer d'le croquer !

Comprenant qu'il ne pourrait pas le toucher directement, il eu l'idée d'utilisait les barres de métal qui retenait les panneaux de circulation, pour le transpercer à de nombreuses reprises, 27 pour être précis. Il n'aurait jamais penser devoir son salut a la logistique !

Il fit des recherches pour savoir qui était ce petit enfoiré qui avait voulu le bouffer, ce qui fut assez rapide, des chiens des Enfers, il n'y en a pas beaucoup dans le monde, alors seulement au Brésil... vous voyez.

Il était le seul du pays, mais également l'un des plus fort, et si leurs réputation était vrai quand celui-ci reviendrait du monde souterrain, car c'était _sur_ qu'il allait revenir, il allait le traquer pour un deuxième round. Comme-ci il n'avait pas déjà à faire!

Mais il n'avait pas peur! Nico di Angelo n'avait peur de rien, _enfin quasiment rien._

Alors il pouvait revenir quand il voulait, il était prêt.

" _Je t'attends Léo Valdez_ "


	5. Traquer la chasseresse

**Traquer la chasseresse ou La vengeance d'un frère**

 _ **Nanortalik, 1933**_

Nico avait attendu ce moment depuis longtemps mais maintenant, il l'avait retrouver **elle** , cette sale garce, qui avait détruis, anéanti, _annihiler_ ce qu'il chérissait le plus au monde.

Sa vengeance allait rester dans les mémoires pour les siècles des siècles, il se le jura sur son honneur et sur _son_ souvenir. Il massacrera La chasseresse et ce même si cela doit être la dernière chose qu'il fera de son existence.

La traquer fut dur, très dur même, mais en même temps il ne s'attendait pas a autre chose venant d'une fille qui avait fait un pacte avec le Diable, il y a de ça 1000 ans.

Cette fille fut il y a de ça 1000 ans, vendu comme esclave sexuel alors qu'elle n'était qu'une enfant. A l'age de 15 ans, elle décida de faire payer à ses ravisseurs et même à tout les hommes et garçons de la Terre son supplice. Elle demanda si fort de l'aide au Diable, elle avait arrêtait de croire en Dieu depuis bien longtemps, que celui accepta, impatient de voir ce qu'elle pouvait faire comme ravage. Il ne fut pas déçu...

Rien ne l'arrêtait, ne la stoppait, _ne la ralentissait,_ elle faisait preuve d'un sang-froid sans égale et d'une ingéniosité quasi militaire.

Mais cela ne la sauvera pas, _ô non_ croyez moi, elle regrettera le simple fait d'exister, elle regrettera _même_ son ancienne vie après que Nico se soit occuper d' **elle**.

Il l'attaqua en pleine nuit, et lui brisa directement les deux bras...

 _Pour lui avoir enlever..._

...Lui arracha la langue et les dents...

 _...Celle qu'il aimait..._

...Lui creva les yeux...

 _...Celle qui l'aimait pour tout ce qu'il était..._

...Lui broya les os...

 _...Celle qui le faisait se sentir heureux..._

...Lui brûla la moitié de sa peaux et les parties génitales...

 _...Celle qui fut son ange..._

...Lui déboîta les articulations une par une...

 _...Celle qui le protégeait..._

...Lui perfora la cage thoracique avec sa main...

 _...Envers et contre tous..._

...Lui serra le cœur...

 _...Celle qui fut sa grande sœur..._

...Et le lui arracha.

 _...Et qui ce pris la flèche à sa place._

En regardant le ciel il pensa a ce qu'il venait d'accomplir et a sa sœur. A son sourire, a son rire, a la manière qu'elle avait de dire son prénom et dit, en fixant les étoiles, là ou elle résider désormait :

 _"Je l'ai tuée... j'ai tué Zoé Nightshade... tu es vengée maintenant, Bianca."_


	6. P'tit-dej alcoolisé

**P'tit-dej alcoolisé**

 _ **New-York, 2006**_

Nico crevait la dalle comme pas possible, sérieux il était sur d'être entrain de se dessécher. Alors pour une fois, il ne fit pas la fine bouche et pris le premier mec venu pour se nourrir convenablement.

Après l'avoir entraîné dans une ruelle sombre et plaqué contre le mur, le tout à vitesse vampirique, il fit ressortir ses _"attribut"_ , à savoir : ses canines / sa sclère (partie blanche de l'œil) devenue rouge sang et ses veines noires en dessous de ses yeux.

Le pauvre mec, qui n'avait rien demandait à personne, lui demanda se qu'il faisait. Et Nico lui...

-Che fais juste... **PUFAIN DE TANINES!**

...perdit toute crédibilité.

Cela fit rire sa victime, _"vas-y mon gars, marre toi on en r'parle dans 5 minutes"_ , et pour la faire taire il lui plantât sans sommation ses crocs dans la jugulaire .

Pendant 3 secondes ce fut génial... jusqu'à c'que Nico recrache l'intégralité de ce qu'il avait bu et qu'il se mette a tousser comme un malade.

 **BON DIEU DE MERDE** , MAIS CE MEC AVAIT COMBIEN DE _GRAMMES_ D'ALCOOL DANS LE SANG ?!

Nico ne s'en était pas aperçu plus tôt car il était trop concentré par sa soif, qui lui brûlait la gorge. Il avait identifiait de la vodka, du vin, de la tequila et même du... BOURBON! Nico a _toujours_ détestait le bourbon.

S'imposait maintenant a lui un choix cornélien : soit il buvait quand même le sang de l'autre, _"je t'avais dis qu'on allait rire"_ , soit il trouvait une autre victime. Après mure réflexions, 4 secondes montre en main, il se décida pour la première option. Et ce qui devait arrivais arrivas, Nico à eu une très, _très_ , _**très**_ belle gueule de bois.

Chienne de vie quand tu nous tiens.


	7. Beauté empoisonnée

**Beauté empoisonnée**

 _ **Nagoya, 2011**_

Nico avait rencontré beaucoup de créatures différentes, qu'elles soient d'origine Démoniaque, Divine ou comme lui Magique. Il en avait rencontré des bonnes, des mauvaises ou comme lui, un savant mélange des 2 qui parfois, penché d'un coté ou de l'autre de la balance.

Mais il devait avouer qu'il a rarement détestait quelqu'un comme il l'a détestait elle. Au départ pourtant, rien n'indiquait qu'il allait la rencontrer, après tout, il avait bien mieux à faire que de s'occuper de son cas, comme par exemple, faire des recherches sur ses ennemies, s'acheter des vêtements, se nourrir et boire cet alcool qu'ils appellent _saké._

Mais cela se saurait ci la vie avait était clémente avec Nico, c'est pourquoi, alors qu'il se baladait en plein nuit dans le centre-ville, il entendit des bruits étouffés, suivi d'un petit rire assez malsain. Ayant toujours était curieux de nature, il se mis en route vers la source du bruit, qui s'avérât être un petit parc. Au début, il ne repérât rien de spécial, rien de surnaturel, puis :

 _-Tu me cherchais, trésor ?_

Il se retourna... et remercia le ciel pour son attirance pour les hommes, car sinon il n'aurait pas fait long feu face à elle.

Elle était sublime, il se devait de l'admettre. C'était une jeune femme, environs une vingtaines d'années, tout du moins _physiquement_ , asiatique ou plutôt eurasienne qui devait au moins faire 1 mettre 70 de hauteur. Son visage était beau, glamour, avec constamment un air aguicheur et supérieur, qu'elle semblait maîtriser à la perfection. Ses longs cheveux, noirs, cascadait comme une rivière jusqu'au milieu de son dos avec de belles ondulations, et prenaient des reflets bleutés à la lumière. Ses yeux chocolat, légèrement bridés, était surmontait d'un eyeliner fuchsia et de mascara noir, et ses lèvres pleines était légèrement recouverte d'un gloss, fuchsia également . Ses joues et ses pommettes était, comme le reste de sa peau, d'un blanc nacré. Ses ongles, eux, était recouvert d'un vernie transparent mais brillant, lors donnant l'impression de pouvoir tout refléter, et taillait en pointes.

Son look, en revanche, était plus _sexy_ que glamour. Ses chaussures était des cuissardes, faites de cuir noir, à lacets, qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisse, avec un talon d'au moins 12 centimètres. Elle portait un short en jean bleu marine extrêmement serré. On devinait, au vu des fils qui ressortait, qu'à la base, c'était un pantalon, _skinny_ , taille 34 environ, et une ceinture fuchsia, à strass, venait parfaire le tout. Son haut était, quand à lui, un t-shirt à manches courtes, encore une fois _fuchsia_ , rentré dans son short pour le rendre encore plus moulant qu'il ne l'était déjà, avec un léger décolleté en V. Sa veste était un _perfecto_ en cuir noir, cintré, clouté au niveau des épaules, avec quelques petites chaînettes tombant sur le haut de ses bras. Quelques bijoux comme une bague en or incruster d'un saphir, des boucles d'oreilles en or, et un collier venait finir la tenue.

Pas la peine d'avoir un doctorat en sciences occultes pour savoir qu'il avait affaire avec l'espèce la plus séductrice de tout les temps. La _seule_ qui puisse surpasser les vampires dans ce domaine.

La Succube.

Nico avait déjà rencontré des succubes, _je vous en parlerait une prochaine fois_ , mais il lui semblait qu'elle était plus ancienne que les autres.

La succube, elle, voulait commencer les festivités :

 _-Alors mon chou, on a perdu sa langue ?_

 _-On m'a toujours dit de ne pas parler aux vilaines filles._

Elle plissa les yeux, et après quelques secondes se mit à sourire de manière plus... toxique.

 _-Je ne savais pas que Nico Di Angelo, vampire connu de tous dans le monde surnaturel, serait impressionné par ma présence._

 _-Il faut plus qu'une simple succube pour m'impressionné, infiniment plus._

Nico hallucinait qu'elle puisse pensait ça! Il fallait plus qu'une vulgaire démone de seconde zone pour lui faire peur. Mais si Nico avait son orgueil, il venait de trouver plus fort que lui à se niveau là.

La succube avait sur son visage une expression haineuse, sa mâchoire était contractait au maximum et ses lèvres retroussés, laissait apercevoir ses dents blanches et parfaitement alignées.

 _-Comment ose-tu dire ça... J'ai vécu bien plus que toi... Je suis née à l'époque des dynasties... J'ai conquit et mis à mes pieds nombre de royaumes... Je ne suis pas_ _ **N'IMPORTE QUI !**_

Et là, bizarrement, elle souffla un coup, le regarda tranquillement, lui fit un sourire et lui dit :

 _-Tu ne voudrait pas que l'on "s'amuse" toi et moi, mon chou ?_

Aie... Il aurait du se douter qu'elle ferait ça. Les succubes utilisent majoritairement leur principale arme pour se battre contre leurs ennemies, pour se nourrir ou encore s'amuser, elles influent dans leurs voix du pouvoir, ce qui fait qu'elles peuvent forcer quelqu'un à faire, dire, penser et même raisonner comme elles le désirent.

Ont appellent ça _**l'enjôlement**_ _._

Heureusement que Nico était gay, sinon il aurait était dans une grande merde.

 _-Pas vraiment, non._

Elle parut choquée, puis, se disant qu'elle n'y avait pas était assez fort, elle répeta, avec plus de pouvoir :

 _-Oh crois-moi, je suis sure que tu le veux autant que moi,_ _ **mon ange**_ _._

Sa voix était douce et acidulée, tout en étant autoritaire. Exactement comme une bulle de chewing-gum qui éclate.

 _-Le problème, vois-tu, c'est que... tu n'es pas un mec._

Il avait dit ça avec un grand sourire, comme pour la narguer.

Elle fit alors poussé ses ongles, pour les transformait en griffes d'au moins 10 centimètres et se jeta sur lui avec un hurlement de rage. Ce fut rapide cependant, elle n'avait pas l'air expérimenter au combat au corps-à-corps, et le peu d'expérience qu'elle possédait, elle se trouva incapable de l'utilisait tellement la colère et son orgueil blessé l'aveuglait.

Alors qu'il allait en finir, elle disparut dans un nuage de fumée noir ne laissant aucune traces d'elle. Il jura mentalement, c'était un des pouvoirs des succubes, de se téléporter où elles le veulent.

Il remarqua alors un collier, la succube l'avait sans doute perdue durant le "combat", et vit qu'il s'agissait de l'identité de la Poupée Barbie Made In Japan.

Le balançant dans une poubelle, il retourna à son hôtel pour pouvoir dormir un peu, en plus la femme de ménage avait un sang de groupe O, son préféré !

Une fois dans sa chambre, il remarqua une odeur inhabituelle, une odeur de noël, l'odeur de la succube, et vit, un bout de papier posait sur sa table de nuit. Il l'ouvrit et lu :

 _"On se retrouvera la sangsue, et là, tu verras ce dont je suis capable. Crois-moi tu me le payera."_

Et il pensa en retour :

 _"Je m'attendais tout de même à mieux, Drew Tanaka."_


	8. Les amants maudits

**Les amants maudits**

 _ **Forêt de Brocéliande, 2012**_

Nico pensait sincèrement que l'univers se foutait de sa gueule. Nan, mais c'est vrai ! Est-ce qu'il avait la tête du mec, qui empêche un suicide de se produire ? Non. Définitivement non.

Mais il devait avouer que si le suicide d'un humain ne le dérangeait pas, celui d'une créature surnaturelle, en revanche, lui faisait un effet bizarre. Il faut dire aussi que les suicides, chez les créatures surnaturelles sont d'une extrême rareté, Dieu merci ! Bien que dans le cas présent, c'était une créature Démoniaque.

Nico avait toujours aimer les forêts, mais il adorait encore plus celle de Brocéliande, remplie de mythes en sorcellerie. Et alors qu'il se baladait, il aperçu une forme humaine dans la nuit noire. Ce disant qu'un petit casse-croûte serait le bienvenue, il s'approcha et huma l'air ambiant, ne voulant pas tomber, encore une fois, sur quelqu'un qui avait bu et qui l'aurait, a coup sur, rendu malade. L'odeur ne contenait aucune traces d'alcool, mais était fruitée et sucrée, comme une odeur de fruits rouge. Mais ce n'était pas une odeur humaine, elle avait, pour les autres créatures surnaturelles du moins, un arrière gout de **puissance**. Pour vous donnez une idée, c'est comme si l'odeur vous brûlez légèrement en la respirant. Ne voulant pas se battre alors qu'il n'y avait pas de raison, il allait continuer son chemin, mais...

 _-Pourrait-je savoir pourquoi tu t'en vas, après m'avoir renifler ?_

Nico se sentit insulter. On n'utilise généralement le terme "renifler" pour les loups-garous, et comparait un vampire avec _ces chiens_ , n'est pas une très bonne idée. Il sauta de son emplacement pour se retrouver à environ 10 mètres de sa future victime. Il pensa 2 choses quand il la vit, d'une _"Oh merde, encore une Succube ?!"_ , et de deux, _"C'est la plus belle femme au monde"_.

Elle était la plus enchanteresse des créatures qu'il ai jamais vu. Elle devait faire 1 m 60 de hauteur environ, et son corps semblait sculpter dans le marbre le plus pur. Elle était plantureuse, avec une poitrine ni trop développer, ni pas assez, au même titre que ses hanches. Son visage était majestueux, sans âge, et représentait ce que certains appelleraient _"L'élégance à la Française"_. Ses cheveux était chocolat, avec d'infinis reflets, lui arrivant dans le bas du dos, coiffés en anglaises, avec une mèche de chaque cotés allant vers l'arrière de son crane, retenues par un peigne en or, pour encadrer son visage. Ses yeux était d'un bleu comparable à la mer des Caraïbes, soulignés par un mascara noir, et par un léger trait de crayon, noir également. Ses paupières, elles, étaient maquillés avec un fard argenté, se mariant parfaitement avec la couleur unique de ses yeux. Ses lèvres pleines n'était pas maquillée, mais était tout de même, légèrement rosée. Ses pommettes et ses joues, quand à elles, étaient pâles, comme le reste de sa peau. Et sur ses ongles, parfaitement manucurés, on notait une absence totale de vernies.

Ses vêtements étaient simples, mais semblaient avoir étaient faits pour elle. Ses chaussures étaient des escarpins rouge sang, au talon d'au moins 10 centimètres. Son pantalon était un jeans skinny, effet enduit, bleu nuit et taille haute, avec une ceinture noire. Son haut était un large T-shirt rouge avec des roses et des ronces noires, aux épaules nues, manches courtes, qui était rentrer dans son pantalon. En dessous, pour que l'on ne puisse pas voir l'entièreté sa poitrine, elle portait un autre T-shirt, noir, sans manche celui-ci et extrêmement moulant.

Une paire de boucles d'oreilles en or, quelques bracelets, en or également, sur son poignet droit et un camé autour de son cou finissait la tenue.

Nico était sans voix. Pourtant, il en avait déjà vu, de très belle femme, mais _elle_. Elle ressemblait à une déesse a l'apogée de sa gloire. Et la clarté de la lune, qui l'illuminait entièrement, le lui rendait bien.

La Succube, elle, soupira.

 _-Je ne me ferait jamais à cette réaction._

Sa voix, pour l'instant dénuée de pouvoir, était douce et mélodieuse, comme le chant d'un violoncelle.

 _-Bon, tu compte me reluquer en mode Œil-de-merlan-frit encore longtemps, ou tu vas passer à autre chose ?_

Nico se ressaisit enfin :

 _-C'est étonnant de voir une succube dans un lieu aussi désert. J'ai toujours cru que vous préféreriez des endroits plus ...animés._

 _-Comme quoi tout arrive._

C'était lui, ou il la faisait chier ? Bon, autant en avoir le cœur nette :

 _-Si je t'emmerde il faut m'le dire._

 _-Tu m'emmerde._

C'était direct ! Mais il la trouvait un peu trop sure d'elle, c'est pourquoi...

 _-Tu sais que j'en ai tués pour moins que ça._

 _-Moi aussi._

Nan mais elle était sérieuse ?!

 _-Tu sais a qui tu parles au moins ?_

 _-A Nico Di Angelo, et toi ?_

Bon. Au moins elle ne l'avait pas traité d'abruti.

 _-A une succube de ba-_

 _-Désolée de t'interrompre, mais tu as tord._

 _-A bon ? Mais je t'en prie ! Éclaire moi !_

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, et lui dit une chose qui le fit trembler.

 _-Je suis Silena Beauregard. La_ _ **Reine**_ _des Succubes._

...Oh. Putain. De. Merde. De toutes les créatures, _de toutes !_ , il avait fallut qu'il tombe sur une **Reine**. Je vous explique. Contrairement aux créatures Magique (Vampires, Sorcières, Loups-garous, ...), les créatures Divines et Démoniaques ont un **Roi** ou une **Reine** , et ce pour chaque catégories. Pour les Chiens Des Enfers par exemple, c'est celui qui produit la chaleur la plus intense qui est désigner **Roi**. Pour les Succubes, au même titre que les Incubes, leurs équivalents masculins, c'est celle, ou celui, qui incarne le mieux le concept de _beauté_ qui est désigné-e _._ Et la **Reine** des Succubes, comme le **Roi** des Incubes, a un pouvoir illimité sur l'amour, le désir sexuel, la beauté et sur toutes leurs représentations ou allégories.

Je vais vous faire la liste, ça sera plus simple :

-Elle/Il peut vous faire tomber amoureux-se de n'importe qui ou même n'importe quoi.

-Elle/Il peut vous faire éprouver du désir sexuel pour n'importe qui (Homme ou Femme et ce, qu'importe votre orientation sexuel) ou n'importe quoi (Enfants, Animaux, Cadavres, Personne ayant un lien de parenté avec vous ou encore des Objets et des Plantes).

-Elle/Il peut contrôler les symboles de l'amour ou de la beauté comme les Roses et leurs Ronces (Je précise que cela fait horriblement mal de ce faire déchiqueter par des ronces) ou encore les Colombes ( Oiseaux sacrés de la déesse Aphrodite).

-Elle/Il peut modifier son apparence physique à volonté, bien qu'elle/il ne le fasse que quand cela est vraiment nécessaire ou qu'elle/il s'ennui-e.

Nico avait peur, mais genre _vraiment_ peur. Elle était sans doutes la plus dangereuse de toutes les créatures. Elle maîtrisait le sentiment le plus puissant qui existe. L'amour avait fait faire, et ferait encore d'ailleurs, des folies à l'Humanité. Ce sentiment pouvait même mettre un _Dieu_ à genoux. Elle pourrait causé au monde des dégâts effroyables et _irréversibles_.

 _-Tu peux partir tu sais. J'ai mieux a faire que de m'occuper de toi._

 _-Comme quoi ?_

Et merde, encore cette curiosité mal placée.

 _-Mourir._

Nico failli s'étouffer avec sa salive.

 _-Tu veux mourir... tu...tu veux vraiment te...te_

 _-Me suicider, oui._

Elle semblait lasse de parler.

Je me dois de vous expliquer. Une créature d'origine Magique peu mourir de plusieurs façons. Mais les êtres Divins et Démoniaques, eux, ne peuvent mourir que d'une seule façon, le suicide. C'est pourquoi la guerre entre le Paradis et l'Enfer durera éternellement, les Anges et les Démons, quand ceux-ci tombe au combat retourne dans leurs lieux d'origines. Le Paradis pour les Anges et l'Enfer pour les Démons. C'est comme une espèce de _"retour à la maison"_.

 _-Mais pourquoi ?_

C'est vrai qu'il avait vraiment du mal a comprendre _ça_.

Elle lui fit un petit sourire, et lui demanda, avec une note d'espoir :

 _-Puis-je te raconter mon histoire ? Ou du moins la partie qui explique mon envie d'en finir ?_

Nico fit oui de la tête .

 _-Après ma transformation, il y a de ça plusieurs millénaires, je fus directement promu_ _ **Reine**_ _. Je fais t'épargner mon quotidien, puisque cela n'a pas d'importance pour la suite de l'histoire. Je faisait le travaille habituel d'une succube, tu vois ?_

Oui Nico voyait très bien.

 _-Et alors que je visitait la Nouvelle-Orléans, je fis une rencontre qui bouleversa ma vie du tout au tout. Celle d'un homme. Un homme nommait Charles Beckendorf. Un homme don je suis tombée amoureuse._

Nico était sur le cul. De part leurs natures séductrices, rare sont les succubes qui aime réellement quelqu'un. Mais bon, comme dirait ma grand-mère, _"Il faut de tout pour faire un monde"._

 _-Charles ou plutôt Charlie, comme j'aimais l'appelait, était un homme comme on n'en faisait rarement à l'époque, et plus du tout aujourd'hui. Il travaillait dans des forges. Il était le meilleur de tous même si personne ne voulait l'admettre._

 _-Pourquoi personne ne l'admettait ?_

C'est vrai que la il ne voyait pas le problème.

 _-Nous étions en 1832, et il était noir._

A la effectivement il voyait mieux. Le racisme de l'époque, sous-couvert d'hypocrisie, était une horreur.

 _-Charlie voulez m'offrir la plus belle des vies. C'est pourquoi il fit une formation pour devenir domestique, un métier bien payé pour l'époque. Je lui disais que cela ne servait à rien, que de part ma condition, car il était au courant, je n'avais besoin de rien d'autre que lui et ce pour le reste de mon éternité. J'avais trouvée une sorcière qui était prête, contre de l'argent, de fabriquer un artefact donnant à son porteur la vie éternelle aussi longtemps qu'il le porterait. Mais Charlie voulait attendre. Et quand sa formation fut finit, il chercha du travail. Il en trouva chez celle qui détruira nos vies. Cette femme manquait bizarrement d'esclaves, car c'est comme ça qu'on appelait les noir travaillant pour les blancs. Des esclaves._

 _-Qui était cette femme ?_

Et là, Silena cracha une identité que le monde avait petit à petit oublié. Mais cette femme fut une tueuse en séries sadique et cruelle. Elle représentait ce que l'humanité pouvait faire de pire.

 _-Delphine Lalaurie._

Sa voix était plus venimeuse que n'importe quels poisons. Si l'intégralité de ce qu'elle avait fait était vrai, alors Nico ne s'imaginait que trop bien ce que cet homme avait pu subir.

 _-Je lui avait pourtant dit de ne pas y allait. Qu'on pouvait partir n'importe où. On aurait étaient heureux ensemble. Mais il ne m'a pas écoutait. Et un jour, il n'ai plus revenu. Je l'ai cherchait partout, et j'ai demandait à l'autre, où était Charlie. Elle m'a dit qu'il n'était pas venu travaillait depuis au moins 2 jours. Bien sur, je ne l'ai pas crue une seconde, mais je n'avais pas de preuves de ce que j'avançait._

Nico compris que le pire arrivait, à la vue des yeux brillant de larmes de Silena.

 _-Et le 10 avril 1834, un incendie se déclara chez Lalaurie. Je suis venue sur les lieux et, comme tout le monde, j'ai vue les corps mutilés de ses domestiques. Et celui de_ _ **mon**_ _Charlie était parmi eux. Pendant longtemps, incapable d'accepter sa mort, je demandais à toutes les sorcières de me le rendre. Mais aucune ne le pus. Alors je réalisait que Delphine, elle n'avait rien payait pour ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle avait fui à Paris juste avant que les autorités ne l'attrape._

 _-Je suis sincèrement désolé pour ça._

Mais elle lui souri en retour. Un sourire de pur délectation malsaine.

 _-Mais si elle a pu fuir des mortels, elle n'a pas pu me fuir moi..._ _Je l'ai retrouvée et me suis occupait de son cas._

 _-Comment ?_

 _-Je ne te répondrais pas la dessus. Je ne voudrais pas que tu fasse des cauchemars._

Bizarrement Nico n'insista pas.

 _-On retrouva son corps, et elle fut déclarait morte le 7 décembre 1842. Et depuis je erre sur Terre sans aucun but. J'avais crue que cela passerait, que je redeviendrait celle que je fut autrefois... Mais non, je veux juste en finir avec cette souffrance._

Là dessus, elle dégaina un poignard en bronze. Nico le reconnu de suite comme ayant appartenu à la fameuse Hélène de Troie. _"Elle est vraiment si vieille que ça ?"_ se demanda t'il.

 _-Tu sais que tu ne le retrouveras pas en mourant ?_

 _-Je le sais oui. Mais je m'en fiche._

En effet, si les créatures Magique vont dans ce que l'on appelle _"L'autre coté",_ les créatures Divines et Démoniaques, elles, sombrent dans _"L'oubli"._ Elles n'existent tout simplement plus. C'est ce que les humains appellerait le néant.

Silena Beauregard et Charles Beckendorf ne pourront plus jamais être ensemble. Ils seront toujours séparés. C'est pourquoi Nico pleura quand il vit des pétales de roses rouges, les restes du corps de Silena, s'envolaient dans le ciel, après que celle-ci ce soit plantait son arme en plein cœur.

 _"J'espère sincèrement que vous serez à nouveau réunis. Dans une vie comme dans une autre."_


End file.
